Forbidden love
by mrs Malfoy-Scarlet
Summary: What happens if you replace three characters? What if Harry didn't live with the Dursleys, but with another family, which treated him much better? What if he had a witch as sister?
1. The letter

**Introduction**

Emma Scarlet is a beautiful girl with straight blond hair and deep blue eyes. She's very intelligent. She lives with her parents and adopted brother. Her parents are very nice and they take care of her very well. They are named Penny and Stephen. Her brother has black, wiry hair, bright green eyes and round glasses. His name is Harry. He's got a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Penny and Stephen didn't know where he came from, or why. They only knew he was left for the front door with a note, 10 years ago.

_This is Harry Potter, born on 31 July 1980. Please take care of him, he's special. I'll explain it later._

Emma is almost as old as Harry; she was born on 8 august 1980. They can get along very well.

**The letter – Emma pov.**

It's a beautiful day when the letters arrive. Two owls are flying trough a cosy-looking street. The owls stop at number 7. They leave behind two letters and fly away. At the same time, I hear the mail box rattle. I grab the letters. On one of the letters is my name written in a graceful handwriting, on the other is Harry's name written.

'Harry!' I call. 'Post!'

He runs down the stairs. 'What a weird envelopes, they seem to be made of parchment.'

'I know, it's weird right? Look at that seal...'

I open my letter carefully and I start to read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Head: Albus Dumbledore_

_I am pleased to inform you that you are eligible for a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached you will find a list of school books and other supplies. The school year starts at September 1. Please respond by owl for August 31._

_Respectfully,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Assistant-Principal_

I start to laugh, this can't be true. Harry seems to be in deep thoughts.

He says: 'If this is true they would send someone to explain, right? I mean, if wizards exist, we don't know anything about it because our parents aren't wizards!'

I agree: 'Yes, if they don't send someone to explain in two days, it isn't true.'

The next day, a woman with grey hair and glasses rings the bell. I open the door.

'I'm professor McGonagall, nice to meet you. You must be Emma,' the woman says. 'Can I come in?'

'Of course, eh, madam. I will call Harry.' I go upstairs and knock on Harry's door. 'Harry? Do you have time to come? There's a woman, eh, professor McGonagall, I believe. She wants to speak to us.'

Harry walks out of his room. 'I'm here.'

We go downstairs.

'Would you like a cup of tea, madam?'

'I'd like to, but I can take care of that at my own.' She pulls out a stick and moves with it and then teacups and a teapot just appear. I'm in shock. Could it be true? Can I be a witch?

'How did you do that, madam?' Harry says.

'I just wanted to prove you wizards exist. The only information you need and don't know yet, is you'll have to be at platform 9 ¾ at 11 o'clock at September 1 if you want to go to Hogwarts.'

'But how do we get on platform 9 ¾?' I ask.

'Just walk straight into the wall between platform 9 and 10. So, did you decide if you want to go?'

'Well, I think we'll have to talk to our parents first,' Harry remarks.

'Of course,' McGonagall says.

I call our parents and bring them to McGonagall, who explains them everything.

'Well, I think they should go if they want to,' my mother says.

'I agree with that,' my father approves.

'So, Harry and Emma, decide if you want to go to Hogwarts!'

'I think it will be great to be on Hogwarts, so I would like to go,' I decide.

'The same reason for me!'

'That's clear then, but now I have to go. I hope to see you at Hogwarts on September 1!' With a loud bang McGonagall disappears.


	2. Meeting

**Meeting – Emma pov.**

I stand on platform 9 ¾ together with Harry. It's very crowded, everywhere are walking wizards and witches. I still have the feeling this is a dream, that I can wake up disappointed every moment. Harry takes my arm.

'Come,' he says.

I follow him into the Hogwarts Express. We go sit in the last coupé. There are two people in there already; a boy with red hair and freckles and a girl with a wild bunch of hair and a stack of books next to her. I go sit in front of her. She looks up from her book.

'I'm Hermione Granger,' she says. 'Nice to meet you.' She gives me a hand.

'I'm Emma Scarlet,' I say. 'Do you love reading that much too?'

'Yes I do, but I had to do research. I'm a muggleborn, you see.'

'Me too,' I reply. 'And I have to confess, I've read all of the books too.

'Is that Harry Potter?' She asks suddenly.

'Yes, he's my brother, how do you know him?'

'Every wizard knows him,' she whispers. 'He's the only one who ever had beaten You-know-who.'

'But it has to be happened before he was adopted by my parents. And how could you beat someone if you're still a baby?'

'No-one knows how he did it. Just read this book.' She gives me a book. 'Page 72, chapter 4.'

I just start to read, when someone opens the coupé. A boy with very light blond hair and grey blue eyes enters the coupé.

'Well, well, the famous Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts,' he says. He gives Harry a hand. 'I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I would like to invite you to sit with me and my friends instead of sitting with a Weasley.' When he said Weasley, he looked if it was something disgusting.

'There is nothing wrong with Weasleys!' The red-haired boy, who was a Weasley, yells.

'So, what do you think Harry Potter? Are you coming to join us or are you staying here with a Weasley and...' He looks at Hermione. 'A mudblood.'

The Weasley-boy stands up and swears at Draco. 'You can't just call her mudblood! You don't even know her! I will tell you something, you bastard! You...'

'Ron stop!' Harry grabs Ron's arm.

'So where were I?' Draco continues. 'Right, so you rather sit with a Weasley, a mudblood and...' he looks at me. 'Well, who are you?' He seems to be surprised.

'I'm Emma Scarlet.'

'I'm surprised you're sitting here. I would invite you to sit with me too. So, Harry and Emma, are you coming to sit with us?'

'No thanks,' Harry and I say.

'You'll get regret of this, I promise you,' he says. He doesn't seem that happy anymore. He walks away.

**Meeting - Draco pov.**

I hear someone saying that Harry Potter is sitting in the last coupé. My dad told me to try to be friends with him, so I immediately walk to the last coupé. I recognize him and I try to convince him he should sit with me. Then I see her. I immediately fall in love with her. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The way she moves, it's just perfect. I see she is reading, that means she's intelligent too. For a second I don't know what to do. I ask her her name**. **

'I am Emma Scarlet,' she says. Her voice is like music and just as beautiful as she is. I invite her to sit with me too. I can't imagine how great it would be.

'No thanks,' they say both, Harry and Emma. I feel like someone slapped me. Then the anger starts to come up.

'You'll get regret of this, I promise you,' I say and I walk away.

**Emma pov.**

When we walk out of the Hogwarts express, Draco stops me and starts to talk.

'Emma, I know that Potter-boy had influence on you,' he looks at me. 'Because of that, I'll give you another chance. So, are you coming to sit with us? When you'll be in Slytherin...'

I interrupt him. 'I don't think I'll be in Slytherin. I'm a muggleborn.'

'You're a mud... muggleborn?' he says surprised.

'A muggleborn, yes.' I walk away.

**Draco pov.**

'You're a mud... muggleborn?' I almost say mudblood, but I correct myself. She would never forgive me if I said that.

'A muggleborn, yes.' My whole world collapses when she says that. She's just perfect. I know I can never love someone else and my parents won't accept a muggleborn. Why has it to be the girl I love...?


End file.
